


How it all Began

by christinawithav



Category: Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Staring at the perfection that is Luke Josh knows everything is perfect.





	How it all Began

Disclaimer: No disrespect is intended, this is a work of fiction.

 

AN: I ship these two so hard, their chemistry has made me see the movie four times. The story was inspired by this pic Luke put on his Twitter page. Unbeated, so I'm sorry for all errors. 

The photo that inspired me  
https://twitter.com/TheRealLukevans/status/855761348982132737/photo/1

***

Josh stared at the photo, it showed pure hotness.

 

Because the man posing for it was pure perfection, he could've been carved from marble.

 

He wore grey suit pants that clung to his thighs, a white dress shirt, a cream colored vest, with a grey tie poking out in just the right way.

 

And black dress shoes completed the look.

 

"Be easier to drool over me in person than in a photo," The sexy, accented, voice of the other man held amusement.

 

Josh looked up from the photo he'd taken with his boyfriend’s phone to see the perfection that was his boyfriend leaning against the wall that led to his balcony.

 

Josh put the phone down and went and embraced him.

 

"I definitely plan to."

 

Their lips met in a searing kiss and Josh shivered, not just from desire, but the amazement that this sexy man loved him and was his.

 

Finally they had to pull apart for air and Josh looked into the dark, blue eyes of Luke.

***

It was still so surreal that it had been three years since they had first met and had starred in Beauty and the Beast together.

 

The huge success of the film had helped make the hard work and long hours worthwhile.

 

Also the bond he had built with Luke, coming from similar professional backgrounds.

 

They had filmed in England so a few times Luke had taken him to Wales, and Josh had enjoyed learning all he could about Luke.

 

The attraction had been there since the day they'd met, Josh had felt attracted to men before, but yet had never felt any desire to act on it.

 

Josh couldn't remember a time when he had felt so strongly for someone other than his ex-wife.

 

They had been divorced just three months prior, but it had been a mutual decision and had stayed on good terms.

 

Their two darling little girls had helped them stay that way.

 

As they continued to spend more time together, Josh could feel Luke's attraction to him.

 

Luke had made no secret that he was openly gay and Josh found fearlessness to be an attractive quality.

 

The way Luke looked at him in interviews, affection and love openly showing.

 

Josh knew he would sometimes lose himself and do the same thing. People had responded, mostly in a good way.

 

Ship names for them had come by Twitter, Le Duo being the one used most often.

 

So many people asking if Luke was as amazing and as dreamy in person, asking if they were together.

 

It rose to a fever pitch once the movie was out and he'd lost count of people telling him, he and Luke were the reason they had seen the movie multiple times.

 

Sadly the time came to say goodbye, Josh was heading home to be with his two little girls, and Luke was heading to Budapest to shoot his new TV series.

 

They had gone to Wales together and the night had been so beautiful. The entire country seemed to have an energy about it.

 

They were sitting on a blanket looking at the stars.

 

Josh had spoken, "I think Beauty and the Beast will be my favorite project forever, the most special of all."

 

"I feel the same way," Luke replied quietly.

 

They had been so close, their faces could touched, and they could've kissed.

 

Josh had broken the spell, "I should get some sleep, and I have a long flight in the morning."

 

He hated the hurt that had come to Luke's eyes, "Pleasant dreams then Lefou."

 

Josh managed a smile, "Thanks Gaston."

 

The journey to the airport had been quiet, Luke's dad had driven so they didn't have a chance to talk.

 

But even the quiet was awkward.

 

They had stared at each other before Luke had said goodbye first and walked off.

 

Josh had felt like half of his heart had gone with him.

 

Josh should've been happy to be home, with the adoration he was getting for such a successful film.

 

He was proud of that and thrilled to be with his little girls, but he was restless.

 

God, he missed Luke and eagerly looked at each of Luke's posts of Instagram and Twitter.

 

How could I have freaked out so much?

 

Finally three weeks after he returned Ida had confronted him.

 

"I know something is wrong Joshua, we had nine years of marriage, plus I knew you four years before that."

 

Josh showed her the picture of Luke from a photoshoot he had done.

 

Ida's eyes softened, "I could never judge you, either one of you."

 

Josh then confessed everything.

 

"Do you love him Josh?"

 

"Yes, I want him in my life forever."

 

"Then stop being stubborn and making excuses and do what you know what needs to be done."

 

Josh had flown out to Budapest the next night and had gotten Luke's address from his personal assistant.

 

He got there one hour after Luke had gotten home from work and nervously knocked on the door.

 

After what seemed like an eternity Luke had opened it, his eyes and face held surprise, and then quickly became guarded.

 

"Josh, this is definitely unexpected."

 

"Can I come in?" Josh asked softly.

 

Luke allowed him inside and closed the door.

 

"So...what brings you all the way here?"

 

Josh closed the distance between them and stared up into Luke's eyes, he could tell Luke was affected by his presence.

 

Josh felt so awful he was the cause of Luke's unease.

 

"I came here because I realized what an idiot I was and I shouldn't run from something so amazing."

 

No turning back, you've come too far for that.

 

"I've been attracted to men before but never had a desire to act on it, with you I feel something on a whole new level and it scared me."

 

Josh took another deep breath, "Ida and I had only recently divorced when we met and I wasn't even thinking about falling in love again, but you made me feel so many things."

 

"Josh..." Luke said softly but Josh continued not yet wanting to hear the rejection that would be coming.

 

"We grew apart due to our careers, we turned down projects so we could stay home and try to salvage things, but it made us feel resentful."

 

Josh laughed but with sadness at the memory, "I actually felt relief when we decided to call it quits so we could stay on good terms and focus on our girls."

 

Josh stroked Luke's cheek. "So, I tried to deny what was between us, trying to tell myself it was spending so much time working together and whatever magic is there would quickly fade..."

 

Josh was cut off as Luke's lips came down on his and he melted into the Welshman's embrace.

 

Luke had always had a unique woodsy like scent and it was so intoxicating.

 

Finally they pulled apart, "I was so afraid you'd tell me to get lost."

 

"I'm freaking crazy for you Josh Had, I couldn't break free of your spell even if I did want to." Luke's voice trembled with the same intense emotions Josh felt.

 

They kissed again and Luke embraced Josh possessively, "I'm scared to but no one can predict the future, and we'll try to figure out the long distance."

 

"I don't know what I did to ever deserve you," Josh whispered reverently.

 

"Same," Luke whispered back, "I want you so badly."

 

"I'm yours," and Luke quickly led them to the bedroom.

 

What followed was the most intense and passionate moments Josh had ever experienced, Luke's skills and experience driving him wild.

 

****  
A gentle nip to his ear brought Josh back to reality.

 

"Where'd you go handsome?"

 

"Just couldn't help but think all that led us here," Josh told him.

 

Josh's hands roamed over the silk material of the suit.

 

"Always have loved a man in a suit."

 

"How about out if it?" Luke's dark eyes blazed with desire.

 

"I don't think the costume designer would be happy with stains and or damage."

 

"So what," Luke said and Josh moaned as he was pulled against Luke's body.

 

Clothing was discarded as they made their way back to bed.

 

A day or so later Luke tweeted out the photo that Josh had taken and as predicted everyone went wild.

 

They also went wild when Luke tweeted another pic of them at a restaurant later that night sitting at a table with candlelight and the caption.

 

Beautiful night and dinner with my love Josh Gad along with the hashtag #EverythingIsPerfect.

***

AN: I know it kind of went all over the place a couple of times, but overall I'm happy with how it turned out. I could never write about infidelity so in this fic universe Josh is divorced.

 

I have a couple of other ideas for stories so this fic is testing the waters, also the link to the photo Josh shows Ida, hopefully I got it right 

https://twitter.com/TheRealLukevans/with_replies


End file.
